


Two Halves of a Whole

by EmeraldChestDoha



Series: Stucky One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Opposites Attract, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: A poem/drabble about Stucky*Can also be found on Wattpad under the same username*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Two Halves of a Whole

Steve was a morning person, while Bucky was not.

Steve liked a warm cup of tea, while Bucky preferred a strong cup of coffee.

Steve loved Butter Pecan ice cream, while Bucky preferred Mint Chocolate Chip.

Steve was adamant when it came to what he believed in, while Bucky was open-minded.

Steve wanted to be normal, but Bucky wanted to stand out.

Steve was like fire, but Bucky was like ice.

And yet, they were perfect for each other.

Balancing each other, like two halves of a whole. Heads and tails, light and dark. Where one was, the other would follow. Their love battled against the test of time, through thick and thin. And through it all, their bond only grew stronger.


End file.
